


The Genderswap Files

by amusewithaview



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap, Pack Dynamics, Rule 63, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets which explores moments in the character's lives as they would have been if they'd been born the opposite sex.  Little less "magic spell", little more philosophical haecceity.  Yes, I intend to do every major "Teen Wolf" character.  Possibly some minor ones, as well... assuming people express an interest.</p><p>NEW: boy!Allison gets introduced to the family business (the "Kate's a crazy aunt" edition).</p><p>Now with bonus FANTASY CASTING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl!Stiles and the surprise wolf.

_Why am I the last person to know everything?!_ Stiles wondered frantically as she watched Jackson's eyes flash a brilliant blue. His lip curled up into a snarl, revealing his lengthening canines. Stiles watched in a sort of shocked stupor as he grew those weird mutton-chop things that Scott and Derek sported in their wolfy forms.

“So, you convinced Derek to give you a quick nip, huh?”

Jackson snarled softly, stalking forward slowly and with obvious predatory intent.

 _Oh, hell no!_ She was _not_ taking this. Not from _Jackson_ of all people! She firmed her stance and thought rapidly, drawing up what she knew of wolves and what she knew of _Scott_ and how he'd reacted to her and – more importantly – what she knew of the muscle-bound, issue-ridden, shoulder-chipped jock before her.

She waited until he was just in front of her, concentrating on keeping her heart beating evenly, and reached up, watching him watching her, to cup her hand around the side of his neck. She didn't push, or pull, or exert force of any kind, she just let her hand rest there. She slowly rubbed her thumb up and down along the skin of his throat and breathed deeply, letting the feel of his pulse in her palm give her something to focus on.

Stiles opened her eyes, surprised to find that they'd fallen shut, and stared at Jackson. He was still wolfed out and staring at her, but there wasn't any of the menace that she'd felt mere moments before. Instead, there was an odd sort of... defiance? She frowned, then fought the urge to twitch as he started to emit a soft threatening growl.

She scowled at him, “Don't you growl at me, Jackson Whittemore. I'm not scared of you.”

The funny thing? She wasn't lying.

The growl deepened, she felt it rumbling against the hand still resting on his neck, down her arm and into her chest. She sneered in return and squeezed, not too hard – it wasn't like she could actually hurt him, even if she tried – digging her fingernails into his skin a little. And then Jackson did something that completely stumped her: the growl cut off and he tipped his head to one side, exposing his neck and _averting his eyes_.

“You didn't. _I_ didn't.” She stared at him with wide eyes, even as she slowly resumed the calming stroke she'd been attempting earlier. Testing, she slid her whole hand up and down his neck, caressing the line of his spine with her fingertips – now covered with extra muscle from his transformation – and gradually sliding her hand around to tighten her hold on the back of his neck until he dropped his head completely and freaking _whimpered_.

Stiles let go and slid her hand away from his wolf-hot skin and down his arm, taking a small step away and watching Jackson carefully for any sudden moves. He stood completely still for a moment, eyes still closed, then he gave a full-body shudder and suddenly he was _right there_ and he was _whining_ and _ohmygod_ was he _licking along her jawline?!_

“See now,” she muttered, trying to keep her head completely level while he lavished small, tentative licks on her tender skin, “this whole sharp-teeth-really-close-to-my-tender-tasty-throat thing would really be freaking me out – I'd think you were gonna eat me – if I hadn't done all that research on wolves and their habits. And, man, I know that you're not _actually_ wolves and that assuming you're gonna act exactly like them is idiotic, but I'm pretty sure that what you're doing right now is submissive in _any_ context. But you're a werewolf, and I'm a human, and you just submitted. _To me_.” She reached up a hand and gently pushed against his chest until he'd taken a step (a really, really small step) away. “So, I'm pretty sure what you just did totally flies in the face of all sorts of wolfy hierarchy and propriety, and now I realize that I'm gonna have to ask Derek and _oh my god_ I do _not_ want to have this conversation with him.”

Jackson's eyes had fallen shut again while his wolf-face slowly melted back into his human one. He shook his head, totally looking like a dog shaking off water, and blinked slowly at Stiles, and then their surroundings. He frowned at her, eyes soft and human-blue and confused, “What the hell just happened?”

Stiles stared at him. “Um, you sorta just submitted.”

“What?!”

She frowned at him thoughtfully, “I think it's all your issues.”

Now he was starting to look a little pissed (and way more like the Jackson she was used to).

“No, really. Apparently your little wolfy ass wants to belong more than it wants to lead.”

He glared at her, but didn't actually try to deny it.

Stiles sighed, “This means more research. By which I mean 'talks with Derek'. Shit. Okay, you're coming with me. Maybe if you're there he'll throw _you_ into the wall instead of me – oh my god, why are you growling again?!”

“Derek threw you into a wall?”

“Maybe, a few times, yes?”

Jackson growled some more.

Stiles rolled her eyes and grabbed for her phone. “This is ridiculous, I'm calling Scott.”

“Why?”

“Because I haven't got a clue what's going on and your wolfyness is confusing me.” She sighed and rubbed one hand against her forehead, “I don't know what's going on and you're acting weird and Derek's probably gonna be pissed because I made you do something extra wolfy and weird and -”

Jackson was crowding against her again, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling against her neck – _again with the licking?_ – and kneading her back with one hand while the other squeezed her hip. It took her scattered brain a second to figure out an explanation for what he was doing: he was trying to comfort her. His pack superior was distressed and he was trying to offer support in a distinctly canine sort of way.

“This. This is the sort of weirdness I'm going to have to ask Derek about,” Stiles muttered.

But she didn't shove him off and she didn't yell.

Jackson gave good hug. Who knew?


	2. girl!Jackson and the suspicious dweeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny/girl!Jackson friendship fluff.
> 
> (Because they're adorable friends.)
> 
> I totally stole a bit in here from "Friends". If you recognize it, you get an internet cookie.

“It's _bullshit!_ ” Jackie snarled, slamming her fist into the locker door. “ _You_ should be captain, not that little punk!”

Danny shook his head at her and smiled softly, “It's not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? _Not a big deal?!_ ”

He sighed, “It's not, Jackie. Seriously, it doesn't bother me. I wasn't expecting to be made captain, and -” he held up a hand to forestall the interruption he could see coming “- I wouldn't have wanted it, even if Coach Finstock had offered. I've got enough extracurricular stuff going on and AP classes. It's cool, Jackie. I promise.”

She glowered at him, “It's bullshit, but _fine_. How'd he get so fit so fast, anyways?”

“Why, you think he's cute?”

Jackie curled her lip, “ _Scott McCall_ , are you kidding me? He wouldn't know what to do with a girl if you gave him a map, GPS, and unlimited google access. He's a blip on the radar, a dope, he'd be in remedial if Stilinski wasn't his best friend.”

“...not hearing an answer yet, Jackie.”

“ _No_ , I do _not_ think Scott McCall is cute. Jackass.”

“That hurts, Jackie.” He tapped his heart and mimed a stricken expression, “Right here.”

“Yeah?” She quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him her best sneer, “Well, you can kiss it.” She half-turned and slapped her hand against her flank, “Right _there_.”

Danny grinned, “If I were straight, or you were a boy...”

“We'd be best friends.”

“Well, _yeah_.”

“And godparents to each other's kids.”

“Obviously.”

“And nothing else.”

Danny tilted his head to one side, “Yeah, you're probably right. You're too high-maintenance for me.”

Jackie squawked, “What?! I am _not_ high-maintenance!”

“It's not necessarily a _bad_ thing, Jackie. We just gotta find you a guy that likes maintaining you...”

Stiles and Scott watched the two athletes as they bickered their way down the hall.

“I so do not get them,” Scott muttered.

“Neither do I,” Stiles agreed fervently, then he paused and became thoughtful. “Hey, if I was a girl -”

“Do not.”

“No, but really – if I was a girl, would you go out -”

“I am not hearing this! La la la la la...”

“Oh, _real mature_ , Scott. Real mature.”


	3. Girl!Danny and the...I don't know quite what to call this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is Dani and she's Jackson's best friend...until Lydia comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... didn't turn out like I expected/wanted. I knew that I wanted to do Jackson/Lydia/femme!Danny but this isn't really what I originally intended and I'm not sure if I like it.
> 
> I will say as a preface to this that I think that most, MOST, sexuality is fluid. For the purposes of this fic I'm seeing Lydia as bi, Jackson as straight, and Dani as mostly gay (exception included in text). So...yeah. Please let me know what you think. I may do more with this original idea later. I just really like the idea of Dani/Lydia/Jackson.
> 
> Gah.

When they were five, they were Dani&Jackson.

Dani&Jackson did craft projects together in class, played together at recess and went to Dani's house until Jackson's parents or housekeeper could pick him up. Dani&Jackson were inseparable. They did everything together, so much so that Dani's parents eventually just offered to take Jackson on the nights when the Whittemores would be away for one reason or another.

There were a lot of nights like that.

It didn't matter to Jackson, though. Not when he had Dani.

When they were ten, Lydia Martin came on the scene.

Lydia was bold and bright and brassy. Lydia was _beautiful_ in ways that a ten year old couldn't articulate, in ways that made adults smile indulgently, in ways that ensured she would never be left behind or left _alone_. Lydia hit Dani &Jackson like a bolt from the broad blue heavens.

Things changed. The differences between Dani and Jackson became more pronounced. Not in the ways that they acted, or the things they liked, but in the ways that others treated them. Ten year old Lydia had no use for Jackson, and he pined. She befriended Dani, and she blossomed.

Dani&Jackson fractured. Dani had Lydia now, and the wonderful world of girlhood.

Jackson found other friends, but it wasn't the same.

When they were fifteen, Jackson found Lydia&Dani kissing after school.

He stared at the two of them, fair skin and red hair tangled with tan skin and black hair and he...

Wasn't sure which of them he was more jealous of.

Lydia looked up, white teeth flashing between kiss-pinkened lips, and smirked. Then beckoned.

Dani watched him with calm brown eyes, then smiled. “It's alright if it's you,” she said.


	4. Boy!Lydia and the perpetual thorn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is a BAMF, even when she's a boy. Stiles is... Stiles, and when he's not lusting, he's pestering.

Derek stared at the new wolf smirking at him with the fullest lips he's ever seen on a guy. Considering that he now had Jackson too-pretty-to-be-let-out-unsupervised Whittemore in his Pack, that was saying something. Leon Martin, he had a feeling, was like to turn out to be a whole 'nother kettle of fish, though.

“You need to learn control.”

“Of what? My instincts? The transformation? Check, and check.”

He gave the boy a fixed stare.

“What?” the redhead huffed out a breath, obviously exasperated. “Just because Beavis and Beefhead over there,” he hooked a thumb over his shoulder to where Jackson and Scott were looking on curiously, “don't know their tails from their dicks, it doesn't follow that _I'm_ a waste of oxygen.” He paused and glanced over his shoulder, “No offense, Jacks.”

Jackson shrugged, used to Leon's... abrasiveness, “None taken.”

“Hey!”

Everyone ignored Scott's indignant cry.

“So, you've got it under control?” Derek asked skeptically.

“Yes.”

“ _Completely?_ ”

“Yes!”

“Stiles, could you come out here for a minute?” Derek called towards the house, never removing his eyes from the newest wolf. Well, newest if you counted from when he woke up from the coma, and not from when he got the bite.

“What's up sourwo – oh, hey, look who's here. Hey, Martin – what'd you get on your essay? I got a 98, and Krepsky said I set the curve...” Stiles continued rambling, but none of the wolves paid any attention, all were instead focused on the soft rumble emanating from Leon's throat.

Derek met Leon's glowing eyes with raised brows.

“Ok,” he said sheepishly, “I might need a _little_ work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, if Stiles wasn't crushing on Lydia like whoa, they would TOTALLY be academic rivals. Boy!Lydia would still rule the school: the academic sphere, the prep sphere, etc. He'd basically be in charge of everything except maybe the athletic sphere, and Jackson is SUCH a follower that you KNOW boy!Lydia would rule the jocks through him.
> 
> So, yeah.


	5. girl!Scott, from coasting to crashing in sixty seconds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl!Scott is cruising through life, until Peter.

Scarlett is an apathetic student, an underachieving athlete, and a stalwart friend. Her problem isn't a lack of smarts or ability (okay, she'll admit that bookwork is by no means her strong suit), but a lack of passion. She hasn't ever been really fired up about anything.

Which works out, since she's the best friend of a boy who gets het up over literally _everything _.__

“Dead body,” he says, and she follows him into the woods.

“Run!” he says, and she's sprinting, then falling, rolling downhill.

Now she's lost, without her inhaler, in the middle of the woods. She leans back against a tree and gasps for breath, _Should have stayed inside, dangit._ Even with her heart thumping, her chest heaving, there's still a little part of her brain that's detached and...dare she say it? _Bored._

These are the woods she's wandered since early childhood: yeah, they're dark; yeah, they're cold; and yeah, she's in the middle of an asthma attack, but this is _Beacon Hills_. Random dead bodies aside, and yes, she'll have nightmares about this for _weeks_ , she's perfectly safe. The murderer was probably a drifter, assuming there _was_ a murderer.

Scarlet is still laying her money on “freak accident”.

Still, it only takes another few minutes for her heart to calm and then she's walking back in the general direction of her house. She doesn't have the best woodcraft, but come on, the woods aren't exactly _wild_ , she'll find someone or something that'll work as a marker soon.

Then she hears it. Actually, it seems like she feels it first. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up bare moments before a rumbling growl reaches her ears. She turns and comes face-to-face with red eyes and white teeth and then there's pain and running and _ohmygod Stiles, what the hell did you get me into_.

Everything's a blur of pain and trees and forcing her body past the limits that everyone sets for her and then she's home, climbing the trellis and tumbling in through her window, slamming it shut behind her just because she _can_

(Not because she's worried that something might follow her, this is _Beacon Hills_. Crazy sharp-toothed creatures that someone should tell the local ranger about aside, there's got to be a reasonable explanation for what just happened. Rabid badger or something. She'll ask Stiles later.)

She slumps back onto her bed, poking at the bite with a wince. It's hard to hide Stiles-related injuries when there's a nurse in the house, but she's got practice. Scarlet can hardly believe what's happened, how she went from boredom to full-throttle _adrenaline_ in seconds flat. Her heart is still beating a littler faster, it seems.

She pokes at the bite again. It's stopped bleeding, which is good. Maybe.

One thing's for sure, Scarlet's not bored anymore.


	6. Girl!Derek and her 99 problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl!Derek's got shit to do.

“What are you doing?”

The two teenagers looked up at her with identical “oh shit” expressions.

“This is private property.”

The taller one gave her a dopey smile, hand rising to scratch the back of his neck: the very picture of innocence. He smelled like pure nerves. Well, nerves and teen boy funk (arousal, self-consciousness, overconfidence and body spray). “We're just looking for something we, um, _Scott,_ lost last night,” he told her. He was trying to project _nothing to see here, folks_ but everything about his body language screamed _I am hiding a thing that I know you want to know and oh god please don't ask me because I'll cave like wet paper..._

The second boy was silently staring at her, looking confused.

She frowned at them and took a deeper breath, getting a whiff of something familiar: _sour blood,_ healing flesh, _aggression_ , sweat, _kin_ and _wolf_ and _pack_ and _mine_. Daria locked down her muscles to keep from growling or leaping forward or any of the other hundred things her body was telling her she ought to be doing.

That boy... the quiet one. He'd been bitten. _Son of a bitch._

She pulled the inhaler she'd found earlier out of her pocket and tossed it to him. Watching him watching her while he caught it, one-handed. “Stay out of the woods,” she told them, not taking her eyes off of 'Scott.' She was looking at the new wolf, but she meant it for the twitchy kid: it wasn't too late for him, he still had a chance.

“Yeah, we'll get right on that. Yes, ma'am. We'll be going now, right Scott?”

Daria was already turning and heading deeper into the woods, back towards her house. She supposed that she ought to be thankful for small favors: if they'd stumbled onto this patch of woods even fifteen minutes earlier, they would have found her still cleaning off her sister's blood... or burying the body.

Laura's body. _I'm so sorry, Laura... why, why did you come out here -_

No, she didn't have time for that. Not now.

 _Now_ she had a rogue Alpha to deal with, one who had taken over the Hale pack (what was left of it) and dishonored her family with every second he kept on breathing. _Now_ she had a new wolf to introduce to Werewolf 101, because the odds were good that his actual maker wasn't going to be stepping up to the plate. _Now_ she had to figure out how to get the other half of Laura's body out of the evidence locker and convince the police to allow the search to die down because they really couldn't handle the truth.

 _Now_ she had things to do.

Later... _later_ she would mourn.


	7. boy!Allison and the family business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy!Allison gets an earlier intro to the family trade than the canon version did.

Allen fell to his knees with a soft thud. The loam, probably as much as a foot thick in some places, muffled his fall. Nothing muffled the sound of his retching as what felt like his last three meals made a reappearance, scorching his throat on the way out and coating his mouth with the bitter taste of bile and food revisited.

He heaved a few more times, trembling on all fours. Allen locked his elbows to keep from face-planting in the puddle of steaming, chunky vomit. Distaste for mess was the only thing holding him upright while his world shook itself to tiny pieces and reformed, cracked and fragile, in his mind.

 _Werewolves_. Werewolves _existed_. And his family _hunted them_.

He was grateful that, when he finally looked up, his aunt was looking away. He didn't know if he could look her in the face right now, didn't know if he was willing to see what was _on_ her face, or in her eyes right now, right after a... a _kill_. She was standing just a few feet away, facing away from him – maybe giving him privacy while he was ill – and staring at the... _corpse_ of the _werewolf_ she'd just killed.

Allen shuddered again, willing himself not to vomit _more_ bile.

“This is what we do, Allen,” she said, interrupting the quiet, “we kill these creatures. We _protect_ people from the monsters.”

The monsters. _Werewolves._ People who could – could become _wolves_ , or creatures that looked sort of like wolves. Monsters. They were monsters. His family killed _monsters_. Killed _werewolves_. He'd just watched his aunt kill a _werewolf_. Just – just _shoot it_ , like it was nothing. Like it was a monster.

He stood, slowly, and when she turned to face him, face blank, eyes clear and cold, he nodded.

She smiled and it was bright, almost happy, made her blue eyes warm, “Welcome to the business, Allen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally think they coddled Allison. If she'd been a boy, I think Kate, at least, would have insisted that she start earlier (largely because I think Kate has contempt for the male sex in general, not just werewolves). So, here, she takes poor boy!Allison to the woods and shows him what they do.
> 
> In my head!canon, she doesn't exactly have daddy Argent's approval... and the wolf in question isn't a man-eater.

**Author's Note:**

> FANTASY CASTING OF GENDERSWAPPED CHARACTERS! (Because I know you're all secretly curious.) I will admit that in only ONE of these cases (up to chapter four) was I consciously thinking of the actor/actress I has in mind when I wrote the ficlet. Now that I've taken the time to do this, that will probably change. Also, I've pretty well ignored everything except who I think looks MOST LIKE what I had in mind - that means I'm ignoring acting ability, age, etc.
> 
> Without further ado, our cast:
> 
> girl!Stiles, who has now inherited her eyes from her father, is played by Anna Kendrick. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b8/AnnaKendrick09TIFF-cropped.jpg/220px-AnnaKendrick09TIFF-cropped.jpg
> 
> girl!Jackson is played by the extremely blue-eyed and full-lipped Anna White. (Also, I really feel like she could pull off the "bitchy, but needy" vibe that Jackson has going on.) http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_GF24Vxx-nXc/TNlvtPpb35I/AAAAAAAAAA4/2V7RUJzqqd0/s1600/ANNA_WHITE-151_v02_cmyk.jpg
> 
> girl!Danny...was trickier. I wanted someone with the dimples. Originally, I was about yay close to throwing my hands up and just switching the actors for Allison and Danny around (both of them have CRAZY DIMPLES, I mean, WHOA.) BUT, I did a little more digging and found Rooney Mara! http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lbtkleDOFb1qabls9o1_500.jpg
> 
> boy!Lydia was REALLY FREAKING HARD TO FIND. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find an attractive, male redhead online through picture search if you DON'T already know exactly who you're looking for? REALLY FREAKING HARD. I did it, though. No clue what his name is. http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1pq8qkmqE1rn4cteo1_400.jpg
> 
> girl!Derek was also tough, but I've FINALLY (after three actresses) found someone who physically suits what I picture. Phoebe Tonkin, everybody! http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMTcxNzEwMDg2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzYxMTM1Nw@@._V1._SY314_CR16,0,214,314_.jpg
> 
> girl!Scott was incredibly easy, I knew EXACTLY who I wanted, though I've never actually seen any of this actress's films. She's gorgeous and looks EXACTLY like how I picture a girl!Scott. http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BNDk3MTAzNTkxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTcxMTA1Mw@@._V1._SY280_CR5,0,214,280_.jpg
> 
> boy!Kate Argent needed to be crazy like WHOA, but also attractive. I went with Guy Pearce because he definitely fits my criteria, and also looks like he could be Papa Argent's brother. http://www.atheistconnect.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/guy_pearce.jpg
> 
> Last, but not least, boy!Allison. Also a toughie, but BdrixHaettC suggested Jason Behr. DIMPLES, man! http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_UaLWp72nij4/S6mi1WKpNPI/AAAAAAAAFEM/2R8N-kONzOk/s1600/jason-behr.jpg


End file.
